Christmas Cookies Bwen Style
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Gwen decides to visit Ben during winter break. Having a hankering for Christmas cookies she trie to think of someone to help her make some with no avail. Ben then shows up and the two of them bake Christmas cookies. Bwen. Image by Auuman.


Christmas Cookies Bwen Style  
0  
Ben x Gwen  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
You guys need more good Bwen. And, it is my holiday duty to help do just that. Follow me on Twitter, Kyuubi16. I am also part of Lounge 7, the forum group, the seemingly only active Bwen group. I am also part of the Bwen Groups of deviantart and have a Deviantart account. Be sure to join, follow the groups, and help spread the word.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
It was winter break and Gwen decided to stay at Ben's new apartment for a few days while she was out for Christmas break. The best thing about Ben's apartment was that it was close to her college. Of course it was coincidental seeing as both were plumbers and had a lot of experience working on the same team.

At that particular moment Gwen was craving some Christmas cookies something fierce. She didn't feel like dealing with the mob of fans or the ridiculous long lines at the market, so she decided to see about making some.

Gwen had never really made sugar cookies before, and she was craving them, with some ice cold milk. It was funny that out of all the things she knew, all the alien subjects, magical lore, and advance chemistry and biology; she, Gwen Tennyson, new little about the matters of baking.

Flipping open her phone and searched her contacts to find someone to help her. No way on Earth was Kevin a good choice in that manor. Mechanic yes, baker no. Julie? No, she didn't want to disturb her friend while she was enjoying the holidays with her family.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Ben suddenly entered the kitchen. "Hey Gwen, whatcha doing?"  
"Just making cookies, or at least trying to figure out how to." Gwen was not a person ruled by pride. So she had no reservations against asking for help.

"I could help, making Christmas cookies is easy." Ben casually remarked.

Gwen was surprised at this revelation. As much as junk food that Ben usually crammed that his gullet, she didn't think he was one to learn about baking. Even if it was to make more snack food. "Do you know how to make sugar cookies?"

"Yeah, its rather simple." he said as he grabbed some items out of the pantry. He then began instructing Gwen on what to pull out of the pantry and what equipment they needed. He showed her how to measure and how to know it had been beaten enough. It was a role reversal of how things usually went.

"Okay Gwen, can you grab some vanilla extract from the cabinet over there?"

"That's the liquid mixture in the little brown bottle, right?"

"Yeah, it has a red cap, you can't miss it." he said as Gwen looked for said bottle.

"I don't think you have any."

"Aaw man," Ben groaned. "I knew I was forgetting something when I went shopping last.

"Great, so how are we going to flavor the sugar cookies?" Looking in the pantry Ben Ben began grumbling about the injustice of it all. Coming out of the pantry, Ben held up his find in triumph. "I've got it!"

"You found some vanilla?" Gwen asked with a thrill of delight.

"No, just some intergalactic maple syrup grandpa gave me from his last mission. It sort of tastes lie Vanilla." he reasoned.

"What, no!" Gwen exclaimed. She was no baker, but she was sure that substituted extract with syrup was in no way a good substitution.

"Why not, it sort of tastes like Vanilla and we don't have much of a choice. Live a little Gwen, I bet it'll taste great. Besides, you did ask for my help. Trust me a bit, okay?"  
"Fine," she finally relented.

She watched as Ben added a teaspoon of maple syrup to it. "Now we beat the mixture until incorporated."  
Gwen did as Ben instructed. When it was finished, Ben pulled the beater off as Gwen wrapped the dough in plastic wrap and set it in the fridge. When she turned to look at Ben, who had a rather pleased look on his face.  
"Am I missing something?"

Ben didn't respond, but swiped his finger on the beater, grabbing some batter and put his finger in Gwen's mouth. Gwen was taken aback by the intimate gesture, because it reminded her how much she missed him during their time apart, but then when she tasted the dough, her eyes lit up too.

"That is really good. Wow, who knew you were a baking genius Ben." Gwen joked as she went into the fridge and grabbed the bowl and a wooden spoon. Grabbing Gwen's hand, he led her to the living room and sat her in his lap. Pulling the plastic wrap off the dough, he dug in and started feeding her dough. After each bite, he'd kiss her, licking any dough off her lips.

When about half the dough was gone, the bowl was forgotten on the floor and the teens soon found themselves going upstairs.

A few minutes later the front door open and in walked Grandpa Max with a bag of groceries. "Hey Ben, thought I come over and see if I can use your kitchen to make my famous Kuitchono and Tigerfish cookies."

Max Tennyson looked around and found a wooden spoon and ½ bowl of cookie dough lying on the floor, and just shook his head. Walking into the kitchen he saw the ingredients setting out. "Maple syrup?" he couldn't help but wonder. Somehow, it looked like Ben discovered the secret ingredient in all his cooking.  
00  
Chapter End  
00  
Expect another Bwen themed holiday story soon.


End file.
